objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
STARSHOT FIGHTS!
A hurt and heal with a TWIST! MORE COMING SOON. Gemini.PNG|Gemini - 61 (shares HP) Cancer.PNG|Cancer - 30 Kawaii Kabloom.PNG|Kabloom - 30 Codey X.PNG|Codey - 29 Tricky Unrevealed.PNG|Tricky - 30 Ink Flask.PNG|Ink Flask - 30 Maelstorm Harpoon.PNG|Maelstrom Harpoon - 30 Jig & Saw.PNG|Jig & Saw - 60 (shares HP) Vampiric Staff.png|Vampiric Staff - 30 666-Ball.png|666-Ball - 30 Codey's Sister's Actual Self.PNG|Codey's Sister - 30 HOW DO I FEVER HURT? Well, get a 2x streak on killing objects, and you can hurt ALOT OF OBJECTS. Max is ten objects, but can be increased with SPECIAL STUFF! Items Items are gotten every round! Common *Continue Coin - Revives a rekt object. *Rainbow Bottle - Protects an object for three turns. *Mini Nuisance Pot - Prevent healing for an object for three turns. *Nuisance Pot - Prevent healing for an object for five turns. *Yellow Puyo Sundae - You can now hurt or heal up to three objects. *Red Puyo Sundae - You can now hurt or heal up to five objects. *Blue Puyo Sundae - Give to a player so they can only hurt or heal up to one object. *Green Cherry - Your damage is multiplied by two. *Yellow Cherry - Your damage is multiplied by four. *Red Cherry Your damage is multiplied by eight. *Blue Cherry - Give to a player so they can't hurt an object for three turns. *Green Puyo Ice Cream - Your healing is multiplied by two. *Yellow Puyo Ice Cream - Your healing is multiplied by four. *Red Puyo Ice Cream - Your healing is multiplied by eight. *Green Puyo Jelly - Allows you to use one extra item next round. *Yellow Puyo Jelly - Allows you to use two extra items next round. *Red Puyo Jelly - Allows you to use three extra items next round. *Green Puyo Candy - Max Heal an object with below half HP. *Yellow Puyo Candy - Wreck an object with below half HP. *Matching Rings - All the players' hurt and heal is the same as yours. *Yellow Puyo Chocolate - Give to a player so they can't heal an object for three turns. *Red Puyo Chocolate - Give to a player so they can't heal an object for five turns. *Blue Puyo Chocolate - Give to a player so they cant hurt OR heal an object for three turns. Rare *Fever Bird Egg - Your Fever Hurts encases objects in eggs. Hurt objects in a egg will get 2x damage. *Fever Bird Fowl - Your Fever Hurts burns objects, dealing one HP every round. *Fever Bird - Same as the fowl, but it deals FIVE HP every turn. *Taciturn Bird - Give to a player so they can't get Fever Hurts for three turns. *Fever Bird Feather - You can hurt up to twenty objects in Fever Hurts. *Fever Bird Tail - You can hurt up to all objects in Fever Hurts. *Silent Whistle - Play the tune to a random player. 50% chance to make them only hurt up to five objects in Fever Hurts. *Harpy Whistle - Play the tune. 50% chance to protecting up to three objects for three turns. *Nonchalant Whistle - Play the tune. 50% chance to increase tune sucess to 75%. *Seeding Shovel - Gemini or Jig & Saw's HP reduced to 30, thus removing one of there twin (example: Gemini's HP is reduced to 30, so Ini is a loner) *Large Seeding Shovel - Gemini or Jig & Saw's HP is reduced to zero, thus killing them. Category:Hurt and Heal